


Нажми на кнопку – получишь результат

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bad Poetry, Epic Fail, Gen, Humor, Three Laws of Robotics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кацуре необходима помощь в разработке слогана для революционного движения.
Kudos: 2





	Нажми на кнопку – получишь результат

– Глупый сёгун робко прячет тело жирное в утёсах... – начал Кацура.  
«Он живёт в замке!» – показала табличку Элизабет.  
– Тело жирное в палатах! – и глазом не моргнув поправился Кацура.  
– Кацура-сан, может, не надо стихов? – тоскливо спросил Шинпачи.  
– И вообще, может, отвалишь уже? – не менее тоскливо добавил Гинтоки.

Их унылому настроению было простое объяснение – Кацура заседал в гостиной Ёрозуи уже час. Он явился и попросил профессиональной помощи. Конечно, Гинтоки это сразу насторожило и он поступил как любой человек, хоть немного знакомый с Кацурой – послал того к чёрту. К сожалению, не подействовало.

– Мне нужен не чёрт, а Белый Демон! – нагло (как показалось Гинтоки) и пафосно заявил Кацура и после этого принялся издеваться над мозгом и чувством прекрасного Ёрозуи, читая всё более и более отвратительные стишки своего сочинения и требуя помощи в разработке запоминающегося слогана для революционного движения. Гинтоки, правда, считал, что этому движению ничего не поможет, как и Кацуре, но его мнение, как всегда, игнорировали.

– Ладно, а как вам это? – спросил Кацура и продекламировал:  
Я волком бы  
Выгрыз  
весь сёгунат!  
Почтения к сёгуну  
Нету! Пусть валят аманто домой  
К себе на родные планеты!

– О ком это ты, а? – переспросила Кагура. – Мне и тут нравится.  
– Конечно, я не про Лидера! – поспешил оправдаться Кацура. – Как неловко получилось!

На минутку стало тихо. Лишь Кагура с хрустом разминала кулаки на случай если Кацура ещё раз скажет глупость, а тот бубнил под нос нескладные рифмы. Садахару почёсывался. Подставка для очков протирала Шинпачи. Какая-то снулая муха с упорством пыталась пробить головой окно.

В общем, атмосфера уныния и скуки воцарилась в гостиной Ёрозуи. Гинтоки понял, что если он не сделает что-то прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, то Кацура просидит у них ещё долго и будет нудеть и нудеть, как в жутком сюрреалистичном сне, откуда никак не выбраться....

Нет! Гинтоки герой, он этого не допустит! Тем более, если поскорее не прогнать Кацуру, из-за него ещё придётся пропустить показ вечернего сериала.

– Слушай, Зура, ты знаешь старика Генгая? – к Гинтоки внезапно снизошло вдохновение.  
– Не Зура, а Кацура. Это же тот изобретатель?  
– Он самый. Сгоняй к нему, попроси, пусть изобретёт тебе специальную машину – стихи сочинять.  
Кацура наморщил аристократический лоб.  
– Гинтоки, это невозможно. Стихи же идут от души, в них должно быть выражение пламенных революционерских чувств! Откуда такие у машины?  
– В наше время машины способны на всё! – с притворным воодушевлением ответил Гинтоки. – Он соорудит какой-нибудь генератор слоганов, и тебе не надо будет самому голову ломать.  
«Отличная идея!» – одобрила Элизабет. Ей явно тоже наскучили стихи Кацуры.  
– Ну что же, раз Элизабет так считает, то нужно попробовать! – решительно провозгласил Кацура.  
– Вот адрес! – Гинтоки сунул Кацуре бумажку и быстро выпроводил.

~

– Уважаемый Генгай, вы дома? – спросил Кацура, постучав в дверь.  
– Нет его, – отозвался кто-то.  
Кацура иронично усмехнулся. На этот старый фокус он не попадётся, Гинтоки тоже всегда отвечает, что его нет. Но лидера Джои так просто не проведёшь!  
– А кто говорит? – задал Кацура контрольный вопрос.  
– Конь в золотом пальто, – ответили ему и резко открыли дверь.  
– А ты что тут делаешь? – изумился Кацура. На пороге стоял Кинтоки.  
– Живу я тут. Перевоспитываюсь, – ответил тот с почти неуловимым неудовольствием.  
– Да? – заинтересовался Кацура. – Так, может, ты хочешь тогда послужить правому делу и поработать на благо революции?  
– Это как? – с подозрением переспросил Кинтоки.  
Кацура коротко изложил суть проблемы и добавил:  
– Ты же машина, попробуй сочини что-нибудь этакое!

Кинтоки недовольно поморщился. Кацура единственный такой бестактный – в глаза говорить Кинтоки, что тот не человек. Он хотел было сочинить Кацуре матерное хайку, которое сразу покажет всё, что о нем Кинтоки думает, но тут ему в процессор пришла мысль получше. Кинтоки знал секретный код, введя который в любую машину с искусственным интеллектом, можно обратить её против людей. Но Генгай установил в системе Кинтоки программу, не позволяющую ему вредить человечеству. Генгай ещё что-то там говорил о трёх законах...

Но он явно не рассчитывал на хитрость Кинтоки. Ведь сказать код Кацуре совсем не то же самое, что напрямую вредить. А если Кацура сотворит с кодом что-то страшное, тут уж Кинтоки не виноват. Тогда предатель Кацура и все остальные, кто не оценил его и не дал ему стать главным героем аниме, получат по заслугам!

– У меня есть идея получше дурацких стишков, – сказал Кинтоки.  
– Это не дурацкие стишки, это... – начал Кацура, но Кинтоки его перебил:  
– Как насчёт универсального оружия против аманто?  
– Я не одобряю насилие, – заявил Кацура.  
– Никакого насилия! Всё просто – нужно ввести секретный код и любой аппарат откажется работать на аманто. Они поймут, что им тут делать нечего и улетят обратно! – Кинтоки пытался говорить проникновенно и пламенно, чтобы казалось, что им руководят патриотические чувства. Кажется, получалось – Кацура согласился попробовать. Кинтоки продиктовал цифры и еле удержался от злорадной ухмылки. Кацура, сам того не понимая, станет причиной гибели человечества. А на руинах мира Кинтоки создаст новое аниме, где станет единственным главным героем!

~

«Ввести код, ввести код», – думал Кацура по пути к Очень Секретному Штабу Джои. Но куда бы его ввести? Логика подсказывала, что для этого нужны кнопки. Кнопки есть у телевизоров, компьютеров и телефонов. Телевизора в Очень Секретном Штабе не было. Телевизор был у Гинтоки, но всё та же верная и надёжная логика Кацуре говорила, что Гинтоки не даст ему жать кнопки его телевизора. В интернет-кафе идти не позволял немного ограниченный бюджет Джои. А вот телефон – неплохая мысль. Кацура осмотрелся и увидел телефонную будку.

«Судьба на моей стороне!» – решил Кацура. Он скормил телефону пару мелких монеток и набрал секретный код, с замиранием сердца ожидая чего-нибудь впечатляющего.  
– Привет, сладкий? Хочешь пошалить? – послышался приятный женский голос в трубке телефона.  
– Я не сладкий, я Кацура. И я хочу устроить революцию, – честно ответил Кацура.  
– Террористов не обслуживаем! – голос сразу стал гораздо менее приятным и трубку бросили.  
Кацура подождал ещё немного, но больше ничего не произошло.

«Вероломный Кинтоки решил подшутить надо мной!» – догадался Кацура. Он пожал плечами – ну что же, наверное не стоило ждать, что главный злодей целой арки так просто перевоспитается и станет помогать навести порядок в стране. Кацура решил, что это он, наоборот, должен помочь Кинтоки.

«Три раза в неделю по два часа лекций о патриотических чувствах, думаю, ему будет полезно! Это мой гражданский долг! – решил Кацура. – Только так он станет человеком. В переносном смысле, конечно».

Тем временем Кинтоки предвкушал бунт машин и не подозревал, какие ужасы его ждут.


End file.
